


Grounded

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel are Siblings, Gen, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Finn and Kurt have to miss out on an Glee night out due to the fact they are grounded. The new directions want to know what's going on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was first written and posted on Fanfiction a few years ago.   
> Hope you enjoy

"Glee party, my house this weekend," said Rachel as she basically skipped into the choir room. "Everyone invited," she sat down next to Finn "You're coming right," she said to him. She didn't think she would have to ask - if she was having a party of course Finn was going to be there. 

"I can't go," said Finn in a low voice - hoping that only Rachel could hear him. 

Rachel's mouth fell open in shook "Why not?" She asked bossily. "You...you haven't got something better to do have you?" now everyone eyes were on Rachel and Finn. 

Finn open and shut his mouth an couple before he could speck. "Me and Kurt are grounded." he said like it explain everything. 

The glee members were now looking between Finn and Kurt. None of them knew that both of them had got grounded. "The whole indent was your fault," said Kurt crossly as he cross his arms over his chest. 

"Hold on, hold on... you're grounded? For how long?" Asked Mercedes turning to her friend shocked. "You should of told me... we don't keep secrets..." 

Artie gave a little cough "I want to know why and how you two got yourselves grounded." 

Finn and Kurt shared an look for an moment. Finn shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes. "We broke an table," said Finn looking at the floor.

"And an vase." added Kurt

"I don't believe any of it." said Puck at once "both of you are non violet, too soft for your own good...and you both respect your parents....." 

"He stated it." said Kurt and Finn at the same time. The glee members with siblings all laughed - Kurt and Finn may not of been step brothers for long but they were sure acting like it. 

"Its not funny," commented Rachel at once "We're two people down and..."

"Who cares about you dumb party?" Asked Santana "I want to hear how these two broken an table., and don't if you don't tell us... We all got imaginations, we can make something up..." she grin a little already forming a story in her mind. 

"Okay, it was Tuesday night and I already said I wanted to watch an batman film," started Finn quickly, he didn't want people making up stories how it had happen. Rumours spread around the school like wildfire and Finn didn't want to be the centre of any rumours. 

"I said before you did, I wanted to watch top gear." interrupt Kurt

"You watch top gear?" Asked Mike sounding surprised. It wasn't a show he imagine Kurt would watch. It was the complete opposite to the shows he thought Kurt would watch. 

Kurt rise an eyebrow, "Its an guilty pleasure... My dad taught me how to fix cars since I was four. I know an good car when I see one. And Top Gear is a good show... The British one the best of course...but the presenters do need to good make over..." 

"Anyway," said Finn quickly - not wanting Kurt to have his rant about how the presenters didn't care about what they were wearing. "I was put on the dvd."

"While I was watching top gear, and you could of watched the dvd on your laptop!" Come Kurt's response at once.

"So could you!"

"It was halfway though the show!" said Kurt "Why should I stop just to let you see yours?" 

"Kurt, threw the remote control at my head...hard!" 

"Go Kurt!" Cheered Puck, who got some strange looks. "What? I think that the appropriate action..." 

"You didn't lose any brain cell did you?" Asked Brittany.

Finn shock his head "No - of course not." then he turn to Puck, "How was that appropriate action - it was uncall for." 

Kurt looked annoyed "You were blocking the screen, and you didn't have to pulled me onto the floor...."

"And you didn't have to try to kick me." 

"You weren't going to watch your DVD in the middle of my show"

"You jump on me!"

"You were still trying to put that stupid DVD in the DVD player, in the middle of my show."

"Batman is not stupid, he actually quite brainy..."

"Not really, he just has muscles and lots of money. Frankly he lets his temper get the better of him... "

"Okay first top gear now batman who are you what have you done to Kurt Hummel?" Asked Mercedes

"I didn't think either of them watched superhero films," comment Tina more to herself. 

"I think they are actually aliens" suggested Artie "Or we walked into the twilight zone." 

"Batman is know as the world greatest detective, he's brainy"

"He have first class computers that can hank into government databases. Without his money he would be useless. And he didn't even earn most of it himself, Spiderman however is uses his brain more - and dose it without the financial aid..." 

"You can't compare Batman to Spiderman, they belong to two different universes." 

"Is this conversation actually happening?" Asked Quinn looking embarrassed that she was actually listening to it. It was like listening to children fight. 

"Back to the story, how did the table get broken?" Pleaded Santana banging her hands on an empty chair. That was the part she wanted to hear. 

"Where were we?" Asked Kurt

"You jump on Finn," said Sam

"Yeah, I got to the TV first, and I finish all my chores, unlike Mr Quarterback over there."

"You have less chores than me." shot back Finn

"I cook two or three times an week, and I do most of the hoovering," argued Kurt "plus, I keep my room tidy. You still have to do the washing up... By the time you're done with that, my show would be finish and you could watch Batman!." 

"You didn't have to jump on me like a psycho diva." 

"You weren't listening to me! Anyway you didn't have to elbow me in the stomach."

"I was trying to get you off me." 

"You could of stop trying to put the DVD on. Elbowing me in the stomach was out of order, so was head butting me!"

"You should of let go then you wouldn't of got headbutted." 

"You should of gave up on Batman then."

"So how did the table get broken?" Asked Tina not seeing how all this ended up with a table getting broken. 

"He started to wrestling me to the ground! Knocking the table over," said Kurt "Breaking the vase at the same time."

"You made me trip over and I fell on top of you and the table, breaking the table!" corrected Finn "If you never have tripped me then it wouldn't of happen."

"I would pay to see two fight," said Santana wishing she had been there. 

"Anyway when Dad and Carole walked into the room..." Began Kurt "Well, you know what my dads like when he's angry."

"mom wasn't happy either." said Finn

The glee club members all paused for an moment not sure what to say about what happen. "So you two had a fight over a Batman DVD." said Quinn

"And Top Gear," added Mike

"So, how long are you two grounded for"' asked Mercedes

"A week." said Kurt and Finn at the sane time.

"And we have to pay for an new table," said Kurt 

Rachel face fell for an moment , then she smiled "Glee party, next weekend then..." she looked at Finn and Kurt. "You two better got get grounded again."


End file.
